Las Niñas Nacidas Para Ser Reinas
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa no se perdona haber lastimado a Anna, Anna hará lo necesario para que Elsa se deje de culpar. Es Un Pequeño Crossover Con My Hero Academia, Con Pequeños Toques De Otras Series. Elsanna. AU
1. Las Niñas Nacidas Para Ser Reinas

Este es el comienzo de un nuevo cuento

A los que leyeron el anterior gracias.

Ni Frozen, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Las Niñas Nacidas Para Ser Reinas.

En la actualidad, las llamadas, habilidades especiales o quirks, son comunes. Esta es la historia de dos pequeñas con ellas.

Una pareja entra a el hospital, la mujer embarazada está tranquila respirando como aprendió en las clases de maternidad, mientras que el señor se encuentra gritandole a la enfermera de entrada.

-¡MI MUJER NECESITA A UN DOCTOR URGENTE!- Grita mientras que azota las manos en el recibidor, congelando parte de este.

-Señor, un camillero viene en camino, pero si no se tranquiliza tendré que llamar a seguridad.

-Amor, estoy bien. - Dijo Iduna, sosteniendo su mano suavemente.

Solo con aquel gesto Agnarr logro tranquilizarse. Enseguida el camillero, entro en la recepción y subió a Iduna a la camilla para llevarla a un quirófano.

Después de pujar arduamente un llanto inundó la habitación, una bebé, dió una demostración de lo fuerte de sus pulmones. Estaba sucia con sangre y restos de placenta, la doctora la alzó lo suficiente para que ambos padres la vieran. Aún roja he inchada, para ambos fue la más hermosa creación, apenas alcanzaron a ver unos mechones rubios sobre su cabeza. Pero la doctora la entrego a una de las enfermeras que estaba a su lado, para que pudiera limpiarla. Iduna no podía darse el lujo de relajarse, puesto eran gemelas. Siguiendo pujando, a los pocos minutos Iduna se sintió desfallecer, había parido a su segunda hija pero a diferencia de la primera está no lloro, y la doctora no la alzó como a la primera, ambos padres se preocuparon por su pequeña. La doctora se levantó del banquillo donde estaba sentada a una velocidad abrumadora, y sin decirle nada a los padres, corrió a una camilla a un lado de ella, y con desesperación oprimía el tórax de la pequeña, mientras que un segundo doctor la auxiliaba con el estetoscopio, la doctora seguía su tarea con mucha desesperación, después de un minuto que a ambos padres les pareció eterno un llanto inundó la habitación. Pero era más débil que el de la primera. Después una enfermera se acercó a la pequeña y con sumo cuidado la limpio.

-Felicidades tienen a dos pequeñas hermosas.

Y la doctora se permitió limpiar el sudor de su frente. Después de limpiar a las pequeñas, y hacer los chequeos pertinentes, se acercaron a los padres de las pequeñas. Y ambos la admiraron como si fueran el más precioso de los tesoros.

Ambas hermosas, pero una más pequeña que su hermana, para un bebé un par de centímetros son mucha diferencia, mientras que la primera era de mechones rubios, la cabeza de la segunda era pelirroja.

La mayor, abrió los ojos, y con su manita acarició la mejilla de su melliza.

Seis años tenían ambas hermanas. Mientras que la mayor Elsa había hecho gala de su quirk, la habilidad de controlar el fuego y hielo, Anna que seguía siendo más pequeña que Elsa no había dado señales de tener un quirk.

Para la pequeña Anna, su hermana, era su héroe, y su poder de hielo era el más hermoso. Asiendo que siempre le pidiera hacer "La magia".

Desafortunadamente, en la que sería la última de las veces que ambas hermanas jugarán de niñas, ocurrió un accidente. Mientras que Elsa hizo un mal movimiento de mano, que lastimo a su hermana sin querer, corrió hasta ella, su poder de hielo golpeó su cabeza, y gritó, al sentir el que el cuerpo de Anna se sentía cada vez más frío. El grito alertó a sus padres, ambos corrieron hacia el cuarto de juegos de las pequeñas, apenas llegaron a ellas, y al sentir a la pequeña helada cual témpano, corrieron a su automóvil, y sin respetar ninguna ley de tránsito, llegaron al hospital, donde un doctor atendió a la niña que venía en brazos del que era el héroe número dos. Después de media hora salió informando que no había corrido riesgo alguno. Pero eso no alivio la culpa de la pequeña Elsa, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su hermana lastimada.

Después de eso, Elsa dejó de jugar con Anna temiendo volver a lartimarla.

Anna desesperadamente intentaba, en vano, llamar la atención de su hermana. La pequeña Elsa se rehusaba, a salir de su habitación.

-Elsa, por favor, abre la puerta, ya tengo mi habilidad, podrem-.

-¡Vete Anna!

-Elsa. -

La culpa carcomía a Elsa. Y su comportamiento sin querer ocasionó que sus padres empezarán a pelear, al no saber cómo ayudar a su pequeña.

Iduna, en su desesperación se acercó a su hija.

-Elsa, entiende no fue tu culpa.

-Mamá, fue mi culpa, que hubiera pasado si le doy un golpe más fuerte, o si pierdo el control otra vez.

-Elsa, para eso necesitas aprender a controlar tu poder.

-No! Ya no quiero esto!

-Hija, esto. - dijo tomando su mano.- Es parte de ti, no puedes cambiarlo.

Elsa guardo silencio, encerrando sus emociones.

-Entonces, dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

-Llevate lejos a Anna.

-¿Que? - pregunto incrédula.

-Alejala lo suficiente para que no pueda lastimarla.

-Hija esa no es la solución.

-Es mi solución.

Iduna salió de la habitación, solo para darse cuenta que Anna estaba a un lado de la puerta. Su mirada hacia el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Hija...-

Pero antes de seguir, Anna corrió hacia su propia alcoba.

Iduna platico lo sucedido con Agnarr, y aunque pensaban que era una muy mala idea, llegaron al acuerdo que lo mejor sería que Iduna y Anna se fueran un tiempo para que Elsa pudiera entender sus sentimientos.

El día que Anna y su madre partieron de su hogar, Iduna le prometió a su hija que le llamaría a diario. Pero Anna no volvió a acercarse a su hermana.

Cumpliendo su palabra Iduna visitaba casi a diario a su hija, pero Anna no.

Ahora con quince años, Elsa había entrado a la Academia de Héroes U.A., gracias a la recomendación de su padre, había hecho un examen especial para poder entrar. Ella y su compañera de la escuela de señoritas Momo Yaoyorozu, habían pasado el examen y fueron aceptadas en la clase 1-A. Aunque, apesar de ser compañeras nunca fue muy sociable. Elsa siempre era cortés, pero con una sonrisa alejaba a todos para no ser cercana a nadie.

Hace algunos años, su padre se había rendido a que se acercara de nuevo a Anna. Y Anna también se rindió a ello.

Era el comienzo del año escolar, Elsa ya tenía su uniforme listo, un saco gris, con camisa blanca y falda negra. A ella no le llamaba mucho la atención ser heroína, pero sabía que si quería ver de nuevo a su hermana debía saber controlarse, y no había mejor opción que U.A. para ello.

-Y Anna, ¿En que escuela quedó?.

Agnarr, bajo un poco el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver a su hija, al otro lado de la mesa.

-En U.A.

Elsa, se sorprendió de la declaración.

-¿En que clase?

\- En la de heroes.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Elsa, sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentar a su hermana, pero quería estar preparada para ello.

Sin acabar de desayunar se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de su padre y salió de su hogar hacia su escuela.

Quería adaptarse al entorno, para que cuando viera a Anna, no se saliera de control. Llegó media hora antes de la hora de entrada, localizo su salón y se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón, después de quince minutos sus demás compañeros empezaron a entrar al salón. Uno que otro se trató de acercar a ella, pero al igual que siempre, una sonrisa de compromiso y sin seguir la conversación se alejaban de ella. Solo faltaban un par de minutos para que fuera el límite de tiempo de entrada, cuando la vio entrar, era casi como la recordaba, sus pecas, su cabello cobrizo en dos trenzas, sus ojos soñadores, y una sonrisa encantadora. Traía en la mano un vaso desechable térmico, desde su lugar olió el chocolate que emana de el. Y sonrió, se dió cuenta que se le quedó viendo mucho, cuando ella volteó la mirada hacia ella, le regaló una sonrisa más amplia, y un leve movimiento de mano.

Pero lo que no se imaginó, es que una de sus compañeras se abalanzó sobre Anna casi tirando su chocolate, un extraño malestar creció en su estómago, es como si se le encogiera y se expandiera al mismo tiempo. Y ese malestar se intensificó al ver que Anna tomaba de las caderas a su compañera, solo para acercarla más a ella. Pero al ver las manos de Anna las vio lastimadas, llenas de cicatrices, más en la parte de los nudillos. Y una cicatriz en la ceja, la saco de su vacilación, habían lastimado a Su Anna, y lo peor no estuvo ella para defenderla.

Anna se sentó alejada de ella, donde había un asiento disponible, justo atrás de la rubia que la tacleo.

Pensó en cómo se podría acercar a ella. Pero nada. No se le ocurría ninguna forma coherente de acercarse.

La voz de su profesor la saco de su vacilación, no lo había visto siquiera entrar. Tenía una mata negra como cabello, ojos cansados y vestimenta negra.

-Soy su profesor encargado Shota Aizawa. - dijo presentándose. - Ponganse los trajes que están a la derecha del salón y vallan al patio de la escuela.

-¿Pero no vamos a ir a la ceremonia de inauguración?

-Si se llegan a convertir en héroes no tendrán tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Tomo el traje que le indico su profesor y siguió a todas sus compañeras a los vestidores. Estaba un par de metros alejada de Anna, y está dirigia toda su atención a las demás. Al parecer seguía siendo tan confiada como de niña. Al llegar a los vestidores, ella se apartó un poco, pero sin perder de vista a su hermanita. Quien sin ningúna vergüenza empezó a desvestirse, veía sus hombros llenos de pecas, y hasta su abdomen lleno de estas. Trago saliva al verla con solo brasier y boxers. Nunca había reaccionado de esa manera, había compartido vestidor con muchas mujeres, pero por primera vez en su vida le cautivo el cuerpo de un contrario. Nuevamente se vio sorprendida, cuándo todas empezaron a retirarse, incluida la dueña de sus ensoñaciones.

Se cambió en tiempo récord. Y corrió hacia el patio, una gran necesidad de verla. No podía explicar su comportamiento.

Una voz en su cabeza le hizo caer nuevamente, le recordó su error. El recuerdo del cuerpo frío, fue suficiente para que al llegar con los demás quisiera alejarse lo más que podía de ella.

Anna noto, desde el principio su mirada, pero cuando la vio llegar al patio vio que se alejó de ella. Solo le quedó suspirar. Cuando su madre y ella se fueron, le pedía cada día sin falta, que le hablara de cómo estaba Elsa. Para ella eso era más que suficiente. Saber que estaba bien.

-Señorita De Arendelle.

-Si. - contestaron ambas.

-Perdon, mi error, Anna De Arendelle.

-Yo. - dió un paso al frente Anna.

El profesor le aventó una pelota de tamaño de su palma.

-Tu fuiste la mejor del examen de admisión, vamos a ser un examen diagnóstico de capacidad física.

Anna, paso enfrente de todos y se preparó a lanzar la pelota.

-Pero esta vez van a usar sus habilidades, así que espero mejoren sus marcas personales.

Anna se encogió de hombros, hizo su cuerpo hacia atras, estiró su brazo, casi tocando el suelo, y con la fuerza de su abdomen se lanzó hacia el frente, justo cuando la pelota se alejaba de sus dedos, activo su habilidad, todos lo sintieron, era como si el tiempo se volviera lento, el ambiente pesado, y lo vieron, como si el mismo aire se rompiera. Y la pelota se alejó siguiendo la fisura del aire. Aizawa vio la tableta que tenía en las manos, y marcaba dos kilómetros de recorrido. Todos se sorprendieron de la marca registrada.

-Eso va ser pan comido si vamos a utilizar los quirks.- dijo un chico de pelo rojo.

-Crees eso. Bueno, el peor de la clase quedará expulsado.

El silencio se instalo en el aire, Elsa por un momento pensó que eso sería lo mejor. Pero una pequeña vocesita le dijo que no lo soportaría, que su corazón se rehusaba a no verla.

Anna se volvió a encoger de hombros, si llegaba a ser expulsada, solo sería cosa de llamar a su segunda opción y estaba segura que la aceptarían.

En las diferentes pruebas todos sus compañeros mostraban sus capacidades, algunos eran más ágiles, fuertes o más ingeniosos a la hora de usar su habilidad. Elsa solo utilizando su capacidad de controlar el fuego se había ganado un buen puesto entre sus compañeros. Anna por su lado en las pruebas de agilidad y velocidad, no destacó, más bien tuvo resultados mediocres. Pero en la prueba de fuerza ella y su compañero Mezo Shoji, un chico con seis brazos, bastante alto, habían tenido una pequeña competencia, primero Shoji, marco una presión de 540 kg-fuerza, Anna que estaba enfrente suyo, ejercicio presión sobre el medidor, marcando 550 kg-fuerza, Shoji al ver la marca registrada, hizo más presion, marcando un poco más que Anna, y Anna no se quedó atrás, así fueron haciendo cada vez más fuerza hasta que el profesor los detuvo, puesto Anna se había puesto roja, por el esfuerzo, y Shoji tenía las venas de la frente resaltadas apunto de explotar, su marcación final fue de 1300 kg-fuerza, terminando en empate. Shoji se acercó a Anna, Elsa al ver la competencia, pensó que Shoji estaba enojado por no poder ganar, y no pensó que tuviera buenas intenciones al acercarse a Anna, así que casi corrió para intervenir de ser necesario, pero Shoji solo alzó su mano un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Anna, pidiendo un choque de manos. Anna al ver el pedido no se hizo del rogar, y le dió un choque bastante fuerte que hizo un poco de eco en el patio, pero la sonrisa de su rostro era de alegría, una sonrisa inocente. Shoji, le respondió la sonrisa con la boca de su mano, acompañada de una risa. Anna avanzó hacia el, y con la cadera le dió un ligero empujón a su pierna.

Elsa se sentía fuera de lugar. Por qué el ver a su hermana le hacía sentir así era un misterio para ella. De un lado quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla y no volver a soltarla, y por otra parte sentía miedo, mucho miedo de volver a perder el control.

Solo faltaba la prueba de lanzar la pelota. Hasta el momento, el peor era el muchacho de pequeña estatura, con cabello extraño, Minuro Mineta, quien estaba de más nervioso.

Pero para Elsa todos le eran indiferentes, ella solo se concentró en Anna, quien había hecho un buen trabajo en las partes de fuerza física.

Hasta la rubia de cabello extremadamente largo, que muy a su pesar parecía demasiado cercana a Anna, había hecho un excelente trabajo. Rapunzel.

Todos habían lanzado la pelota, y esperaban instrucciones del profesor, pero este le lanzó de nueva cuenta la pelota a Anna, quien extrañada la tomo y paso al frente nuevamente. La lanzó como la primera vez, pero al querer activar su habilidad, no pudo, y volteó a ver a su profesor, quien tenía una mueca sería.

-¿Quien dijo, que la lanzaras?

-Perdon, es que... Usted... Me la lanzó, y o pensé que quería que la volviera a lanzar. - empezó a excusarse Anna, y todos sus compañeros la veían curiosos, por qué apesar de estar hablando demasiado, no parecía nerviosa, solo parecía que estaba divagando.

-Si quiero que la lanzes. - Interrumpió el relato, que a decir verdad se perdió, cuando empezó a decir que le reconocía, apesar de ser un héroe underground. -Pero durante el examen, demostraste muchas más habilidad, y durante estas pruebas, tu fuiste mediocre.

Elsa, estaba enojada, quien se creía que era por hablarle así a su hermana. Pero la volteó a ver y Anna no parecía entristecida, más bien apenada, con las manos en los cachetes.

-Quiero ver otra vez esa fuerza.

-Lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

-Es peligroso.

-Si ese es el caso, yo tomo la responsabilidad. - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano, para que la lanzará.

Pero Anna, solo lanzó la pelota como la vez pasada, logrando un resultado igual.

-Si no lo haces como te digo, el expulsado serás tú.

Anna, se encogió de hombros.

-Ve por tus cosas, quedas expulsada de U.A.

Elsa, corrió hacia ella nuevamente, no podía creer que fuera tan recia a no hacer lo que se le decía. Pero justo cuando estaba por tocar su hombro, el maestro hablo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo? ¿Sabes cuántos jóvenes matarían por tener un lugar en la clase de héroes?

-Que una figura de autoridad te diga que está bien algo, no significa que lo esté, como persona y aspirante a héroe tengo mi propio criterio, no necesito que alguien tome responsabilidad por mis actos.

Elsa retrajo su mano, su hermanita, había madurado, ¿Por qué sentía, que había un trasfondo en las palabras de su hermana?

El profesor se aclaró la garganta, las palabras de Anna le sorprendieron. Y sonrió, pocas veces lo hacía, pero si en su clase había alguien que estaba dispuesta a ser expulsada el primer día, defendiendo lo que creía, sería bastante interesante, ver hasta dónde llegaba.

-Es broma, todos se quedan en el grupo.

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a hacer un alboroto. Algunos hasta decían que era obvio que ninguno sería expulsado.

-Pueden retirarse a sus hogares por hoy es todo.

Todos se dirigían a los vestidores, Anna iba a hacer lo mismo pero la mano de Elsa se lo impidió.

Cuando estuvieron solas, el silencio empezó a ser sofocante.

-Estas muy bella. - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Elsa. Desde que la vio fue lo que inundó su mente.

-Tu también, te pusiste muy hermosa. - respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas Anna. - No es como si antes no fueras hermosa, desde siempre eres muy hermosa.

Elsa río un poco, pero que más podía decir, no sabía ni porque la había detenido.

Anna tenía en su estómago una estampida de elefantes, sentía que si seguía cerca de Elsa se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Nos vemos mañana. - Dijo Elsa, sin saber que decir.

Aizawa se dirigía a la sala de maestros cuando fue interceptado, por el conocido como el héroe número uno, All Might.

-Es raro que hagas bromas con tus alumnos, teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado se expulsó una clase entera por tu culpa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. - dijo Aizawa, pasando a un lado del hombre que fácilmente le doblaba la altura.

-Esas niñas, las hijas de Coldman(No se me ocurrió un mejor nombre para Agnarr), son bastante peculiares.

-En está era todos lo son.

All Might, solo se quedó en silencio, viendo la lista de alumnos, donde también decía los quirks de cada uno, en el apellido De Arendelle

Elsa De Arendelle

Quirk: Control sobre el hielo, control sobre el fuego. *Desconocido hasta qué punto.

Anna De Arendelle

Quirk: Manifestación de Tepeyóllotl (Antiguo dios Azteca de los terremotos y el eco, Representado generalmente como un Jaguar)

Elsa llegó a su hogar casi corriendo, por qué no podía mantener al margen sus emociones. Si hace tiempo que quería ver a su hermana, pero por qué no la podía ver cómo la pequeña que le pedía hacer magia.

Era una mujer hermosa, le cautivo, pero la sensación, era diferente, no era como cuando veía a su madre, era más sofocante.

Cuando entro a su hogar estaba Iduna sentada en el sillón de la sala, con una taza de té enfrente suyo, supuso que su padre estaba con Anna, hace poco sus padres habían empezado a dejar de dar servicio como héroes, haciendo ingresos con inversiones.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien, el profesor Aizawa es un poco extraño.

Iduna río en respuesta, escondiendo su boca con su mano.

-¿Viste a Anna?

-Es mi compañera.

-Y com-

Antes de poder componer la oración Elsa la interrumpió.

-¿Que le pasó en las manos a Anna?

Toda la jovialidad de Iduna desapareció en un instante. Teniendo una mirada seria.

-¿Por que no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Mamá, por favor. - dijo sin querer dar la explicación de algo que ni ella sabía.

-Esta bien, pero solo te voy a decir hasta donde yo se.

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Gracias por la atención. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Revelaciones

Como Siempre Nada Me Pertenece, Yo Solo Ocupo Los Personajes Sin Fines De Lucro.

Capitulo II

Flashback.

En tercer año de secundaria, muchos jóvenes empiezan a tener cambios hormonales, que hacen que se sientan atraídos hacia otra persona. Lo que muchos ignoran, es que, de las tres hormonas causantes del "Enamoramiento", solo un pequeño crecimiento en una más que en las otras, puede desencadenar enfermedades mentales o cambios en la personalidad, del quien es víctima de estos cambios.

Anna desde primer año de secundaria, se había dado cuenta que no sentía atracción por los hombres, como muchas de sus compañeras habían manifestado, para ella no había algo más bello que el cuerpo de una mujer. Muchas veces fantaseaba, con sostener la mano de una, sentir la suavidad de la piel, besar los labios rosados.

Ella tenía una estrecha relación con sus padres, estos siempre la trataban como si fuera de cristal. Pero le daban la confianza de decir lo que pensaba. Y lo confesó sin temer su reacción. Sus padres se sorprendieron de la forma en cómo se los dijo "Mami, Papi, me gustan las mujeres", su padre por una parte se sentía aliviado, era un alivio para el no tener que preocuparse por qué un "Delincuente", tratará de llevarse a una de sus pequeñas, pero él y su esposa, tuvieron un pensamiento en común, qué apesar de que ya era bastante aceptado las relaciones entre personas del mismo género, siempre hay alguien que esté en contra. Solo le pidieron a su pequeña que se cuidará, y le aseguraron que siempre la apoyarían.

Anna no sentía la necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos su preferencia, solo sus amigas más cercanas y amigos, lo sabían, pero como pensaron sus padres, dos de sus amigas y un amigo tomaron distancia con ella.

Ella al comienzo de su tercer año de secundaria, conoció a Rapunzel, se acercó a ella y rápidamente entabló una estrecha amistad con ella.

Un día mientras estudiaban para un examen, Rapunzel le dió un rápido beso en los labios a Anna, está se sorprendió un poco, pero le regreso otro, con una risilla coqueta.

Llegaban tomadas de la mano a la escuela, y durante clases uno que otro beso fugaz eran lo que marcaba su relación. Pero eso no fue visto con buenos ojos por tres de sus compañeros.

Una tarde, mientras salían de la escuela, fueron interceptadas por estos tres, eran más grandes que ellas, y aunque tanto Anna y Rapunzel se podían defender, sabían que si usaban sus quirks, podrían meterse en problemas bastantes fuertes, así que Anna, puso a Rapunzel tras suyo. Solo basto una sonrisa para que Rapunzel se calmara, le guiño un ojo, y antes que pudieran decir algo, todo comenzó.

Anna fue tomada por una de sus trenzas, y el que la tomo la jalo hacia el suelo tratando que su cabeza estrellara en contra del concreto, ella puso sus manos para evitar el golpe, y dió un pequeño salto para poner sus pies junto con sus manos, con fuerza estiró sus piernas y dió un cabezazo en contra de su agresor, la cabeza de Anna estrelló en contra de la nariz de quién la tenía sujeta de su cabello, rompiendo su nariz.

-¡Corre!- Grito Anna.

Rapunzel, en estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, así que no pudo hacer nada.

Anna al ver que no se movía su novia, giro su eje, y le dió un golpe a quien se trataba de acercarse a Rapunzel. Sintió como los dientes de su atacante le rebanó parte de su piel de la mano. Pero este no se quedó atrás, sin tener consideración, le dió un golpe en la cara, haciéndole una cortada en la ceja, la sangre rápidamente le nublo la vista de su ojo. Pero aún tenía a Rapunzel a su lado así que no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, rápidamente con su mano izquierda tomo la parte trasera de su cuello, y con su otra mano le dió tres golpes con toda su fuerza. El primero que aún sufría por su nariz rota se levantó y con prisa metió una mano a su bolsillo para sacar una navaja de este, con un movimiento la desdobló, su compañero que vio que su amigo estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez salió corriendo del callejón para que no estuviera involucrado en ello. Anna vio la navaja y sintió mucho miedo, pero a su atacante poco le importo eso, y le trato de cortar, pero ella con pura suerte logro esquivar la puñalada, se agachó y con la adrenalina a tope, le dió un golpe en su costado, pero lamentablemente su habilidad se activo, y termino rompiendole las costillas por descuido, la sangre broto de sus labios, y calló al suelo sosteniendo su costado tratando que el dolor se calmara un poco, este por el golpe grito en agonía, y esto alertó a un policía que iba pasando por el callejón, y al ver la escena, no tuvo más opción que ponerle esposas a Anna, y pedir una ambulancia para los dos agresores.

Después de ello, llamaron a los padres de los cuatro involucrados, los padres de los agresores se pusieron histéricos, al ver las heridas de sus hijos. Afortunadamente para Anna y Rapunzel, había una cámara de seguridad que los grabó en el ataque, así que el abogado de las niñas adjudicó legítima defensa. Y a los agresores los denunciaron y para ellos fue lo más seguro después de ver al héroe número dos y a la heroína en el ranking tres enojados por las lesiones a su hija.

Fin Flashback.

Elsa trataba de asimilar la historia contada por su madre, por un lado, el hecho de que Anna fuera lesbiana le dió una pequeña esperanza, y un calor se instalo en su pecho. Por otro que no le hubieran dicho sobre el ataque. Y por último que tuviera novia... Fue como si le estrujaran el corazón, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y ni siquiera sabía por qué de esto.

-¿Por qué?- logro decir después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

-¿Por que, que? - Dijo su madre en total calma. A pesar de que la historia le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Por qué no me dijieron que tenía novia? - Hasta después de decirlo, calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Su madre le dió una mirada extrañada, como si tratará de comprender a su hija.

\- No dije que fuera su novia. - dijo al final, pues no sabía por qué le cuestionaba ello.

\- Pero dijiste que eran pareja.

\- Exacto, "Eran". - Dijo puntualizando la palabra. - Después de ello, al parecer, no quisieron seguir juntas.

\- ¿Que?

\- Rapunzel, se sentía culpable de lo que le pasó a tu hermana, y pues por ello ya no pudieron seguir juntas.

Una extraña calma se instalo en su pecho, al escucharla decir aquello, estaba apunto de preguntar mas, pero su razonamiento le pedía explicaciones de por qué después de años de no querer saber nada de Anna, de repente estaba exigiendo respuestas. Así que hizo lo mismo que durante años había hecho, hizo sus pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza para que no le molestaran. Dió un suspiro, y siguió hablando con su madre durante la tarde como lo hacía cada vez que la veía.

Las clases eran iguales a como una escuela normal, y eso le daba una extraña calma a Elsa. Estar junto a Anna, le hacía no poder tener tanto control sobre su poder de hielo. Y eso le asustaba.

Al terminar la jornada de materias de tronco común, era la hora de las materias de héroe.

Salió su profesor de inglés, Present Mic, del aula, y de inmediato entro el héroe número uno All Migth, asiendo una posee remarcando su espalda para verse más impresionante.

Al entrar saludo a sus alumnos con mucho entusiasmo.

-Buenas Tardes Jóvenes!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues el hombre frente suyo era una leyenda.

Elsa, recordaba las palabras de su hermanita de hace años, "Eres la mejor Elsa, incluso mejor que All Migth", el recuerdo le hizo hacer una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-Hoy vamos a tener un entrenamiento básico, se van a poner en parejas y dos de ellas van a tener un pequeño encuentro, unos serán héroes y otros villanos, los villanos tendrán que cuidar una "bomba" y los héroes tratarán de recuperarla, así que vamos jóvenes héroes. Pónganse sus trajes de héroes y vamos al área de entrenamiento A.

-¿Trajes de héroes?. - pregunto Anna, al héroe.

-Claro, en las inscripciones dieron las especificaciones de cómo querían sus trajes y estos ya están listos. - dijo señalando a una pared donde unos cajones emergieron de esta.

Todos tomaron sus trajes y se fueron a cambiar.

Algunos trajes eran para ayudar a los jóvenes con sus habilidades, otros más solo eran para verse más impresionantes. El caso de Elsa y Anna fue el segundo. Elsa apesar de que no utilizaba su poder de hielo, le gustaba el color azul, así que su traje era un vestido azul cielo, con pequeños brillos y un antifaz azul. Anna por su parte su traje era un traje estilo de cuento de hadas, un saco verde con pantalón blanco y botas altas negras, con un antifaz verde. Ambas al llegar al campo de entrenamiento llamaron la atención, como si exigieran la atención de todo el lugar. Sin quererlo a pesar de estar separadas por años, seguían siendo la una para la otra.

A Anna le tocó hacer pareja con Rapunzel, como héroes, muy apesar de Elsa, en contra de un chico alto vestido de caballero y una chica castaña con un traje rosa con negro, Tenya Iida y Ochaco Uraraka, como villanos.

Los cuatro avanzaron a uno de los edificios, y los villanos entraron en el, los dos equipos debían de idear un plan para que el otro no logrará su objetivo.

Cuando All Migth, dió como comienzo el entrenamiento, Anna solo dió un golpe al aire, y se vio como el aire mismo se rompía, las alarmas sísmicas sonaron, y el suelo empezó a sacudirse violentamente, los villanos que estaban dentro, pensaron que era un terremoto y por seguridad salieron del edificio, por la puerta de emergencia. Rapunzel, solo debió de correr hacia adentro del edificio para hacerce con el control de la bomba.

All Migth, dió por terminada la prueba, con una victoria indiscutible del equipo de héroes.

Con Elsa, al ver la habilidad de su hermana, sintió mucho orgullo de esta. No podía darse el lujo de perder, pero ella simplemente entro al edificio, y libero una llamarada inmensa de fuego, los héroes corrieron lejos de ella tratando de protegerse del fuego. Así que su equipo como villanos también ganaron.

Un mes había pasado desde el comienzo de las clases, en este mes, Elsa se sentía impotente al no poder acercarse a Anna como ella quisiera. La veía de lejos como hablaba con casi todos, como coqueteaba con sus compañeras, e incluso con su maestra Midnight, quería gritarle a todos que Anna era suya y que nadie podía acercarse a ella, pero las palabras siempre morían antes de salir de ella. Siempre viéndola de lejos.

-Jovenes está semana va a ser el festival deportivo de la U.A., les recomiendo se preparen para este y den lo mejor de ustedes. - dijo su maestro a cargo Aizawa.

Después dejo la habitación, Elsa estaba dispuesta a irse cuando notó que Anna estaba rodeada de sus compañeros, al ser una de las más fuertes de la clase y al ser social llamaba mucho la atención, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue como la chica de piel rosa, Mina Ashido, metía su mano adentro de la camisa de su hermana por el cuello de la camisa y acariaba la espalda de Anna en circulos. Se acercó a ellas, y por el aura que emanaba todos se alejaron del asiento de Anna, está al ver la actitud de sus compañeros se extrañó, y volteó detrás suyo para ver qué pasaba, al ver a su hermana no pudo guardar la sonrisa que se le formó, una amplia y gran sonrisa.

\- Anna, mi mamá me mandó un mensaje que nos espera en la casa a ambas. - dijo Elsa, esperando que le creyese, a pesar de que antes nunca le solicitará ello.

Anna se le quedó viendo unos segundos y se levantó de su asiento. - Vamos, Nos vemos mañana. - despidiéndose de todos y saliendo junto con su hermana.

Al salir de la escuela el silencio seguia entre ellas, solo escuchando el ruido de la vida diaria.

-Mamá no envío ningún mensaje, ¿verdad?. - dijo sin dejar de caminar junto a Elsa.

\- No.

\- Entonces ¿Po-

\- ¡Si tanto te molesta venir caminando conmigo, regrésate con ella!. - no sabía por qué estaba gritando.

Anna no pareció inmutarse por el grito y siguió caminando junto a su hermana.

-Claro que no me molesta caminar contigo, al contrario, me gusta mucho, pero pensé que a ti te molestaba. - Dijo sin mirarla para que no se sintiera presionada.

El resto del camino se dijo nada más, pero al contrario que al principio no era un silencio incómodo, era relajante, como si eso fuera lo que ambas necesitaban.

El resto de la semana fue extremadamente rápida, Elsa o Anna, durante los recesos entre clases, o el almuerzo, se acercaba a la otra para platicar o simplemente estar una junto a la otra, y regresaban juntas a la casa de sus padres, el primer día, su madre casi estalla en lágrimas al verlas juntas.

Y sin darse cuenta ya era el día del festival deportivo. Todas las clases de primer año estaban juntas, vestidos con sus uniformes de entrenamiento, esperando el comienzo del festival. Anna y Elsa estaban paradas juntas.

\- Mucha suerte, Elsa. -

\- Igualmente, Anna.

Elsa sin saberlo, Anna tenía un plan preparado para que Elsa se dejará de culpar por el accidente de hace años. Pues durante la última semana a pesar de la cercanía que tenían nuevamente, había veces en las que Anna notaba como Elsa, cambiaba su actitud de un momento al otro. Y era hora de ponerle fin a ello, si eso significaba que tendría que sacarle la culpa a golpes así lo haría.

\- Buenas tardes jóvenes, este día es para la sana competencia entre ustedes, espero tengan respeto a sus compañeros. - Dijo Midnight, desde el podio enfrente de todos. - La primera competencia es una carrera de obstáculos, de los cinco clases con veinte alumnos cada una, solo podrán pasar ocho alumnos, así que les recomiendo den lo mejor de ustedes si quieren seguir en la competencia.

Todos se exaltaron por la noticia básicamente menos del díez porciento del grado entrarían. Anna estaba segura de sus capacidades y de las de su hermana, así que solo esperaba que durante la competencia Elsa no tuviera una recaída.

El disparo sonó y retumbó en todo el estadio, todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida del estadio, por donde era la carrera. Anna al ver que la salida sería bloqueada, utilizó su poder en el suelo, y la mayoría perdió el equilibrio, callendo al suelo. Elsa vio lo que hizo su hermana y aprovecho esto para tomar la ventaja seguida de Anna, al salir ambas, como ligero agradecimiento, utilizó una llamarada, para tapar la salida durante unos minutos para tener más ventaja sobre los demás.

Siguieron corriendo durante unos minutos, hasta que se toparon con dos robots gigantes, Anna los recordaba de su examen de admisión. Anna y Elsa iban codo a codo, y al llegar ante los robots, Elsa lanzó una llamarada hacia uno, el fuego quemó los cables del robot haciendo que tuviera un corto circuito, y Anna dió un golpe a una de las piernas del robot, y rápidamente las grietas cubrieron todo el robot haciendo que se cayera a pedazos.

Toda la multitud, incluyendo a Agnarr y a Iduna, estaban impresionados ante la muestra de poder, y de compañerismo de ambas, aunque no era en contra de las reglas, era raro que dos alumnos se ayudarán durante una competencia.

Ambas siguieron corriendo, y llegaron a un acantilado, donde varias formaciones rocosas se veían a lo lejos solo siendo unidas con cables de acero, unas con las otras. Elsa pensó la posibilidad de impulsarse con el fuego para llegar al otro lado, pero nunca había intentado hacer un salto de tanta distancia. Así que volteó a ver a su hermana a ver si a ella se ocurría algo, pero solo se topó con la imagen de se estaba desabrochando la parte superior de su uniforme, mostrando su brasier deportivo y sus torso lleno de pecas, haciendo estiramiento.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, al darse cuenta que no le quitaba la vista de encima, solo para ver cómo tomaba un cable con ambas manos y enrollaba sus piernas a este. Haciendo fuerza se arrastraba por el cable para avanzar. Elsa se debatía en que hacer, cuando volteó hacia atrás se dió cuenta que varios de sus compañeros las estaban alcanzando, sin hacer nada más, imitó a su hermana. Vio como unos cuantos de sus compañeros se les adelantaban, pero Anna no parecía importarle, ella seguía su camino sin prestar atención a los demás.

Después de unos minutos lograron llegar al otro lado, Anna estaba a punto de volver a correr cuando Elsa la detuvo tomándola del brazo, Anna iba a preguntar el porqué de esto, cuando Elsa le puso nuevamente la parte superior de su uniforme. Anna solo sonrió y ambas siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la siguiente parte del trayecto, se dieron cuenta que el camino era un campo minado, con bombas de tierra, pues uno de sus compañeros calló en una, y una explosión relativamente grande surgió. Elsa estaba a punto de empezar a caminar por el campo cuando Anna la tomo de la mano, dejando que otros de sus compañeros se les adelantarán.

-¿Crees poder llegar al otro lado, impulsandonos con tu fuego?

Elsa hizo un cálculo rápido, y tomando en cuenta el peso de su hermana, vio que posiblemente sí lo llegaría a hacer.

\- Si.

Vio una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante en el rostro de Anna.

\- Prepárate para llevarnos del otro lado.

Elsa abrazo por la cintura a su hermanita, agradeciendo que no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado.

\- Ya!

Elsa activo su fuego en los pies, y

Anna dió un gran golpe al suelo con ambas manos entrelazadas, asiendo que todas las bombas explotarán al mismo tiempo, cuando iban a mitad de camino la explosión en cadena las alcanzó, haciendo que tomaran mucho más impulso, llegando como primeros lugares a la meta.

Todo el estadio estalló en gritos y festejos por la gran estrategia vista.

Ambas alzaron las manos en signo de victoria.

Después de unos pocos minutos los demás empezaron a llegar, y muchos no las veían con buenos ojos, al verse atrapados en la explosión que originaron.

Cuando los ocho que se supone debían llegar, estuvieron presentes, se dió por concluida la primer mitad de la competencia.

\- Felicidades a los ganadores! - grito Midnight, con cara de éxtasis. - Antes de dar comienzo a la segunda mitad, va a haber un pequeño descanso. Los que no ganaron no se preocupen, va a haber juegos y diversiones para ustedes.

Los ocho ganadores se fueron rumbo a las gradas para descansar un poco, mientras que los demás hacían juegos típicos de festivales deportivos.

Elsa se sentó a un lado de Anna, y se quedaron un segundo en silencio. Anna sabía que posiblemente iba a arruinar el poco avance que ha hecho en una semana, pero no podía seguir haciendo como si lo que le pasará a Elsa fuera normal.

Elsa había podido avanzar en el acantilado, usando su poder de hielo si hiciera un puente con este, pero en cambio no lo hizo.

Dió un respiro hondo y se preparó para la tormenta que originaria.

\- ¿Porque no utilizaste tu poder de hielo?

Elsa, no estaba preparada para eso, durante la última semana, había vivido sin recordar tanto como anteriormente su error, y en un instante su hermana se lo recordaba nuevamente.

\- Tu no entiendes.

Elsa se levantó, y se hubiera alejado más, de no haber sido por qué Midnight, hablo nuevamente.

\- Ahora pasaremos a la última competencia, combates uno contra uno.

En una pantalla aparecieron la línea de competencia, y como quedarían los combates, para la mala suerte de Elsa, le tocaba primero en contra de Anna.

Ambas caminaron hacia una plataforma de concreto que serviría como cuadrilátero.

Elsa, estaba pensando en rendirse para que no tuviera que pelear en contra de su hermanita. Y Anna como si leyera su mente.

-Si te atreves a rendirte no te volveré a hablar en lo que me queda de vida.

Elsa sopesó la amenaza, la última semana había sido por mucho de las más felices que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su corazón no podía dejar de ver a Anna, no lo soportaría.

En la pantalla se veían fotografías de ambas, y sus nombres. Toda la multitud estaba expectante de lo que prometía ser una gran pelea. Sus padres estaban preocupados por lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Una en frente de la otra, en los extremos de la plataforma de cincuenta metros.

Elsa estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, aún no se recuperaba de la pregunta de su hermana, y de la amenaza de esta. Cuando sonó la campana que daba por comienzo la pelea, trato de acabar lo más pronto posible esta.

Elsa hizo su brazo hacia atrás y dió un golpe hacia el frente, liberando todo su poder de fuego, tratando que fuera suficiente para que Anna retrocediera y se acabará. Pero Anna hizo lo mismo que ella, para evitar que las llamas la alcanzarán, dió un golpe hacia el frente y las grietas empezaron a romper el aire mismo, colisionando en contra de las llamas de Elsa, ningúna de las dos cedía terreno. Ambas se dieron cuenta que de nada serviría desperdiciar su poder así, y al mismo tiempo lo dejaron de hacer.

\- Sabes, no me podrás ganar si no utilizas tu hielo.

Elsa hizo una mueca de dolor, realmente le estaban doliendo las palabras de Anna. Quería ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. Así que corrió hacia ella, para poder darle un golpe con el fuego para que ya se callará. Anna al verla corriendo hacia ella, hizo lo mismo, si quería una pelea a golpes, pues que así se haga. Ambas ignoraban la multitud que gritaba sus nombres con emoción. Al llegar una enfrente de la otra dieron un golpe con la derecha cada una haciendo que sus golpes chocarán entre ellos. En ese segundo todo se detuvo, y el aire se volvió pesado, las personas, los gritos... todo se detuvo, solo se vio las grietas del lado de Anna y el fuego del de Elsa. Los que estaban cerca del cuadrilátero, lo sintieron, no pudieron resistir la presión ejercida por ambas y cayeron desmayados, los que estaban más alejados, tuvieron la necesidad de agachar la cabeza, rindiendose ante las reinas, los que tenían instintos animales aullaron suplicando misericordia. El mismo cielo se partió tomando partido, cada bando tenía la oportunidad de ganar. La voluntad de ambas colisionó.

Ambas tomaron sus manos para ellas y dieron un salto hacia atrás. No existía nada aparte de ellas dos.

\- Haz visitado urgencias, la unidad de pediatría. - dijo Anna, llamando la atención de Elsa. Pero esta no contesto. - Al día hay muchos accidentes con quircks, niños que lastiman a sus amigos, a sus padres, a ellos mismos, incluso a sus hermanos.

Elsa hizo otra mueca y trato de darle un golpe a Anna, pero está lo esquivo empujándola a un lado.

\- Fue un accidente! No fue tu culpa! Solo éramos dos niñas jugando a ser héroes! Tu siempre haz sido mi héroe! Tu y tu magia es lo más hermoso que he conocido!

Elsa sintió como la culpa se disipaba, como el hielo quería tomar control de ella, como pedía salir a flote. Así que dejó que el hielo saliera. Dió un golpe al suelo congelando el piso, y de este empezó a formarse grandes columnas de hielo.

Anna vio a su alrededor admirando la obra de su hermana, tenía años de no verla, era tan hermoso como lo recordaba.

\- Estás loca lo sabías, hacerme sacar este poder. - dijo Elsa haciendo copos de nieve en sus manos, y lanzandolos al cielo, que rápidamente formó una gran tormenta de nieve. - No me hago responsable de lo que pase a partir de ahora.

Ambas empezaron a dejar fluir su poder, en Elsa el fuego y el hielo bailaban con un vals de destrucción, y Anna, estaba extasiada, dejo que el poder saliera de ella rompiendo su ropa, y el suelo debajo de ella se empezó a agrietar.

\- Esto es malo! Midnight! - dijo el referi Cementos haciendo gala de su poder haciendo columnas de cemento para tratar de detener el poder de ambas.

\- Chicas Detenganse! - grito Midnight, pero ninguna la escuchó.

Ambas se lanzaron en contra de la otra, en medio del espacio, que parecía deformarse.

Elsa en medio del espacio, de color azul y rojo. Solo en medio de todo veía a Anna.

\- Gracias, Anna, te amo.

Y el aire que se había enfriado y calentado en muy poco tiempo, se expandió ocasionando una gran explosión, que destruyó, con la ayuda del poder de Anna, todo la plataforma de concreto.

Aún fuera del estadio se veía una gran columna de humo.

\- No debería decir esto, pero muy impresionante. - dijo Cementos viendo toda la destitución.

\- ¿Quien gano?- Pregunto uno de los comentaristas.

Cuando el humo restante se disipó en una esquina, fuera de poco que quedaba de plataforma, se veían los cuerpos de ambas hermanas, fundiendose en un abrazo.

\- Ambas Partes Están Fuera, Ambas Perdieron.

Esto es todo por el momento, el próximo domingo espero poder subir el siguiente.


	3. El Surgir De La Reina

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo la disfrute escribiendo.

Cómo siempre no soy dueño de nada, los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y al genio creador de My Hero Academia.

El Surgir De La Reina

Elsa disfrutaba del calor que desprendía Anna, poco o mejor dicho nada le importaba haber perdido la pelea, solo estaba ahí con su hermana y disfrutando el tan ansiado abrazo que no se permitía dar a Anna.

Solo después de unos minutos, donde vio acercarse a su profesor, All Migth, decidió que debía separarse de su hermanita, pero está la jalo contra suyo, cuando quiso tomar distancia.

\- No, aún no. - su voz sonaba como una súplica.

\- Pero debemos dejar que los otros sigan.

\- Es que... - vio como las orejas de Anna se ponían rojas. - Se me rompió mi brasier.

Cómo si el cerebro de Elsa no pudiera procesar las palabras, se quedó en blanco unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta que Anna estaba desnuda en contra suyo. La cara le ardía, pero pese a eso, sintio un hormigueo en la parte baja de su estómago y en su sexo, sus manos le empezaron a temblar en pensar en tocar esos, anhelaba, virginales montes.

\- Si quieres puedo separarme y cubrirme con mis manos. - la voz de Anna la saco de su ensoñación.

Por un momento sopesó la propuesta. Pero la ira tomo lo mejor de ella, le ardió el estómago y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza solo de pensar que alguien más la vería. Y la pego más a si misma, al punto de escuchar un quejido de Anna.

\- No. - su voz sonaba ronca, casi bestial. - yo te llevo a la enfermería.

Acomodo a Anna para cargarla, y con su propio cuerpo la cubría.

Ignoro a los profesores que se le acercaron para ayudarla, siguiendo su camino.

Al llegar a la enfermería de la escuela, la heroína "Recovery Girl" las atendió, una mujer ya mayor, de baja estatura, vestida con una bata blanca. Ella solo les dió un beso en el brazo a cada una, y los pocos raspones y moretones que tenían desaparecieron. Casi enseguida dejo la habitación, para que tuvieran privacidad. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instalo en la habitación.

\- Gracias. - Fue lo único que dijo Elsa.

\- No, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, perdón por no haberlo hecho antes. - Dijo Anna acercándose a Elsa, tomando sus brazos, y acariciándolos con delicadeza. Olvidándose que estaba desnuda del torso aún.

Elsa sentía que el tacto de Anna le quemaba, pero no era un ardor que lastima, sino uno que hace que anheles más ese ardor, ese calor, esa sensación.

Elsa, quien siempre pensaba de más las cosas, dejo que sus instintos tomarán el control de sus acciones. Tomo sus mejillas, acariciando la piel de porcelana que tenía Anna, delineando cada peca de su mejilla, tratando de memorizar su textura. Y atrajo su rostro al suyo, Anna se sorprendió un poco al sentir los labios de Elsa, pero no la empujó, al contrario, el bombeo de su corazón, le decía que si la empujaba se iba a arrepentir toda su vida, así que aferro sus manos a la nuca de Elsa, y con hambre le comió los labios, como si estuviera apunto de morir de inanición, y la boca de Elsa fuera lo único que hubiera de comer. Elsa estaba perdida en la sensación de la boca de Anna, que solo salió de su estupor al escuchar la manija de la puerta. Con desesperación aventó a Anna a la cama, esperando que el rubor de sus mejillas no la delatará.

Sus padres entraron a la habitación, y se sorprendieron de ver a Anna en la cama tendida sin nada en el dorso, y a Elsa con la cara roja al punto que pensaron que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Pero entraron sin dejar que la escena les quitará el ánimo, su pequeña hija por fin había utilizado su poder, y esperaban que eso significará que se dejaba de culpar.

\- ¿Cómo están? - Pregunto su padre, en tono comprensivo.

\- Bien, todo ya está bien. - Hablo demasiado rápido Elsa.

\- Me alegro, Toshinori (All Migth) nos dijo que ya se pueden retirar. - dijo su madre, cubriéndose la boca para apaciguar su risa. - Entonces Anna, es hora de irnos.

\- No! - El grito de Elsa retumbó en la habitación, que hasta Anna que estaba acostada se levantó para ver a su hermana. - Digo... - se aclaró la garganta.- Creo que es hora de que vivamos juntos de nueva cuenta.

La cara de los tres que escuchaban a Elsa era de incredulidad, hasta que las sonrisas más grandes que Elsa haya visto se instalaron en sus rostros.

Y los tres corrieron hacia ella, haciendo que le faltará el aire, y claro que no pasó en alto la mano de Anna que acariciaba su espalda con toda la calma del mundo.

\--Time Skip--

El regreso a su hogar fue de lo más tranquilo que Elsa haya experimentado en mucho tiempo, pasaron a cenar en su restaurante favorito, y vieron una película antes de llegar de nuevo a su hogar.

Al llegar, al ser ya de noche, sus padres fueron directo a su habitación, claro que estaban más que felices que su hija por fin allá reconciliado consigo misma. Pero como héroes profesionales, habían desarrollado un instinto, por decirlo de algún modo, sobrenatural, este les decía que la demostración de poder que dieron sus hijas ocasionarian consecuencias y estas no sería nada bonitas. Así que debían idear un plan de emergencia ante cualquier escenario posible.

Anna fue a su antigua habitación, estaba tal la había dejado. No sabía exactamente como sentirse, su estómago era un gran revoltijo. Cuando estaba a punto de reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, Elsa entro en su recamara. Su rostro era un gran dilema, entre angustiado, feliz, preocupado, extasiado, y más en el más hermoso rostro que ha tenido la oportunidad de ver.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- dijo al pasar por la puerta.

\- Claro.

Elsa se sentó en la cama a un lado de Anna. Y dió un gran respiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Anna, lo que paso hoy, no puede volver a ocurrir.

-¿Que? .- dijo con incredulidad, el dolor en su pecho le imploraba haber escuchado mal.

\- ¡El beso Anna! ¡No puede volver a ocurrir!

-¡No Elsa, yo te quiero!

\- ¡Entiende Anna! ¡Está mal! ¡Nos tacharan de enfermas!

\- ¡Y! - Anna tomo la mano de Elsa, y la puso encima de su pecho donde el latir de su corazón se sentía al tacto. - ¡Dime que esto está mal! ¡Dime que estoy enferma! ¡Dime que no debo sentir mi corazón latir así al verte!

Elsa sentía el pecho de Anna, el latir de su corazón, una extraña alegría se instalo al saber que era por ella que latía tan fuerte su corazón. Levantó la mirada al rostro de Anna, vio la imagen más hermosa y triste de las escenas, el rostro de Anna estaba rojo, los ojos rojos he hinchados, y un caudal de lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

\- Dime que está mal... - dijo ya en un susurro. - dime que tú no sientes lo mismo.

Elsa quiso decirle, que si, que no sentía lo mismo, que estaba enferma, que estaba mal. Pero no pudo, no podía mentir a tal magnitud.

Así que en cambio rodeo la cintura de Anna con sus brazos, y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

\--Cambio De Escena--

En una taberna, en el centro de la ciudad, habían visto el festival deportivo de U.A., el líder del grupo que ahí se reunía, vió la pelea de Anna y Elsa, en su cabeza formulaba las posibilidades de hacer suyo los poderes de ambas, con ellos podría matar a All Migth sin ningún problema. El único inconveniente sería atraparlas, pero ya se le ocurrirá algo.

\--Time Skip--

El fin de semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, durante este, Anna y Elsa, habían acordado como llevarían su relación, afuera de la habitación ya sea de Anna o de la de Elsa, serían hermanas, se hablarían y comportarían como mejores amigas, pero en la protección de su recamara, serían amantes, se devorarían la una a la otra.

Elsa y Anna, hicieron su camino hacia su escuela, tomadas del brazo, caminaban platicando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Claro que llamaban la atención, pero eso es desde que tienen memoria.

Al llegar se separaron, y cada una se sentó en su lugar.

Durante el día Elsa más de una vez tuvo que morderse el interior de su cachete, para no gritarle a sus compañeras que se alejaran de Anna.

Durante el receso ocurrió algo extraño, las alarmas de emergencias de la escuela se escucharon, todos los grupos cayeron en histeria. Solo cuando se comprobó que eran reporteros, que de alguna extraña forma habían cruzado la seguridad de la escuela se tranquilizaron todos.

Las clases se le hacían eternas a nuestras protagonistas, ambas anhelaban llegar a su hogar para estar una al lado de la otra. Que ilusas fueron.

Solo faltaban las clases de héroes para poder retirarse. Su profesor Aizawa los felicito por el rendimiento que tuvieron en el festival deportivo, y como premio tendrían una clase especial, irían a la sala de desastres para practicar los salvamentos. Todos se pusieron eufóricos, era un paso más cerca de convertirse en héroes.

Después de cambiarse por sus trajes de héroes, se transportaron a la sala, que era un gran domo, dentro había escenarios de desastres naturales y provocados por la mano humana, montañas con desprendimiento de rocas, inundaciones, tornados, tsunamis, y más, al llegar fueron recibidos por uno de los mejores héroes en la cuestión de rescate, como lo era "No. 13", era una persona que parecía que tenía un traje espacial.

\- Sean bienvenidos, hoy vamos a probar cómo se controlarán en ambientes de alto riesgo y estrés, como héroes siempre deben mantener la calma.

Iban a comenzar a caminar cuando delante de ellos apareció una extraña neblina morada. Todos pensaron que era parte del programa, pero al ver a Aizawa y a No. 13, ponerse delante de ellos descartaron la idea de inmediato.

\- Corran.- dijo Aizawa.

Todos iban a dar media vuelta, cuando la neblina se expandió dejándolos en el centro.

Elsa y Anna se juntaron y tomaron sus manos por si debían protegerse la una a la otra.

Sin previo aviso, la neblina trato de tragarcelos. Pero Anna tomo el cuello de Iida, el caballero con el que había peleado la primera vez, Anna sabía que de sus compañeros el era el más rápido y el que tenía la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, Anna lo empujó, y dió un golpe a la neblina, por un momento está se separó, Iida que había visto el plan de Anna vio su oportunidad y sin querer desaprovecharla corrió fuera del domo.

La neblina pronto los trago y por un momento no supo de si, pero al abrir los ojos vio a Elsa a su lado, estaban en el centro del domo sin nadie a su alrededor, volteó a todos lados y a lo lejos veía las pequeñas figuras de sus compañeros, atrás suyo veía a sus dos profesores peleando con un grupo de personas, que tenían toda la pinta de villanos.

Se levantó del suelo y se preparó para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero Elsa jalo su mano, deteniendola justo a tiempo para evitar un disparo.

Volvió la vista hacia el frente y vio por encima suyo a la neblina que dejaba caer a muchas personas, y a unos extraños seres con forma humanoide, demasiado altos y corpulentos al punto de parecer deformes, por cara tenían picos con colmillos y sus cerebros estaban expuestos, eran tres de ellos, trece personas, diez que eran comunes dentro de lo razonable. Pero los otros tres eran de los que debían tener cuidado, uno con una mano en la cara, demasiado delgado, otro con lo que parecía un respirador artificial en su cuello, y toda su cabeza estaba tenía la piel expuesta como si fuera plastilina derretida, y por último al causante de la neblina, estaba cubierto por esta, solo sabían que era un hombre por los ojos amarillos que estaban entre ella.

Elsa instintivamente se puso delante de Anna para poder protegerla. Pero eso ocasionó la risa del ser que tenía el respirador.

\- No se preocupen, ambas caerán.

Anna y Elsa estaban esperando cualquier acción para responder, ya sea tratando de escapar o defenderse. Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo un estruendo se escuchó detrás de ellas, era All Migth. Este se abrió camino hasta llegar a ellas, ayudando a los que tenía de paso.

Pero en el momento que ambas se distrajeron ocurrió lo que temían. Uno de los monstruos corrió en contra de Anna, pero Elsa se interpuso en su camino, congelando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, haciendo que el monstruo se detuviera, pero al dejar que se acercara tanto, con sus brazos, este le dió un gran golpe a Elsa que la lanzó a diez metros de distancia, haciendo que su cabeza chocará contra una pared. Anna apenas proceso lo ocurrido, corrió a auxiliar a su hermana, pero al llegar hasta ella, puso su mano debajo de su cabeza y sintió la sangre que escurría de esta.

\- Elsa... por favor... Despierta... - dijo haciendo su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo, con mucha desesperación. - No me hagas esto. ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ELSAAAA!

No supo cuanto tiempo tuvo el cuerpo de Elsa en sus brazos, ni mucho menos en qué momento empezó a llorar, solo sabía que el cuerpo de su hermana cada vez estaba más frio.

All Migth había llegado justo en el momento en que el ser había golpeado a su alumna, y no pudo hacer nada, delante de él estaba el ser más poderoso que conocía, lamentablemente, una alumna no era mucha pérdida, ahora tenía que ver por todos los demás.

Solo escuchó el grito de desesperación de Anna.

\- ¡ELSAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Estaba apunto de decirle que tenía que irse, cuando sintió que el suelo se movía, las alertas sísmicas se empezaron a escuchar, los gritos de sus alumnos lo empezaron a aturdir. Todo se movía con violencia. Incluso vio como el suelo se empezó romper debajo suyo.

Anna dejo que la ira la cegara, dió un golpe al suelo, sin soltar el cuerpo de Elsa, gritando en agonía. Pero esta vez no soltó el golpe, sino que mantuvo empujando mientras que las lágrimas escurrían de su rostro, las grietas empezaron a ser cada vez mas, mientras que el suelo se rendía ante ella, no le importaba que los tres seres corrieran en contra suyo, no le importaba que sus compañeros estuvieron cerca, en ese momento no le importaba nada.

En un momento del golpe metió su mano entre la grieta, la piel se le iba desprendiendo dejando su carne viva, los huesos se le rompían, y la sangre escurría, pero ella seguía, los seres estaban cada vez más cerca. Pero cuando por fin retiro su mano, de la grieta jalo un cuchillo, del la navaja era de piedra negra, obsidiana, y del mango de madera.

-Nimitstlatlautia tepaleuilistli (Por favor ayúdame).- dijo Anna hacia el cuchillo, antes de enterrarlo en su pecho, justo en su corazón.

\- Sayanalistli tlauelkaktli (contrato aceptado). - se escuchó decir a una voz que parecía un eco en todo el domo.

La sangre salió del pecho de Anna, manchado e introduciéndose un poco en la boca de Elsa.

La sangre caía al suelo, All Migth por un momento pensó que se había suicidado, pero la sangre corrió detrás suyo, creando un pequeño charco, de este salió un guerrero vestido con pieles de jaguar, con un penacho de plumas de quetzal, su rostro no se veía, pero su altura llegaba al techo del domo, extendió sus brazos cubriendo a Anna, y rápidamente este se transformó, su cara empezó a temblar, para convertirse en el hocico de un jaguar, las manos se le convirtieron en garras, y un rugido se escuchó y retumbó en todo el lugar. Anna fue jalada hacia el ser detrás suyo, convirtiéndose en uno con el.

El ser era un jaguar de más de seis metros de alto, por tres de ancho, sus garras y dientes tan afilados que solo de verlos te cortaban.

Los seres por instinto corrieron en contra suya, no tenían oportunidad de escapar, así que su única opción era tratar de matarla. Pero Anna solo alzó su garra por encima de su cabeza, y con un zarpazo enterró sus garras en los tres seres, después solo los aventó hacia el aire y con su hocico los agarro comiendocelos. Los villanos veían como sus mejores armas eran devorados como si fueran nada.

Pero Anna no tenía suficiente con eso, corrió hacia los villanos, y los peones trataron de correr, pero sus garras los desgarraron en el acto. Los tres que eran los líderes trataron de defenderse pero fue inútil, las garras y dientes de Anna los destrozaron como si nada.

Anna con el hocico manchado de sangre, se acercó a Elsa y con su nariz empezó a moverla tratando de despertarla, Elsa abrió los ojos para toparse con los ojos esmeralda de Anna, solo pudo tomar su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo. Anna se había desmayado, cuando había acabado con todo.

All Migth apenas pudo procesar todo lo acontecido, sabía que Anna era fuerte, pero sus acciones sobrepasaron todo los estigmas que tenía. La razón de su poder había desaparecido, ella había acabado con una de las mayores amenazas que había en el mundo. Se sentía agradecido, ya había acabado su trabajo.

\--Time Skip--

Elsa y Anna fueron llevadas al hospital, All Migth había dado un informe de lo acontecido a las autoridades tanto de la escuela como del país.

Pero Anna después de dos semanas no despertaba, Elsa en ningún momento se separó de ella, así como sus padres tampoco lo hicieron, sus compañeros la visitaban casi a diario, pero poco a poco las esperanzas iban muriéndose.

Elsa se había quedado sola con Anna, sus padres debían ir a ver a All Migth, por razones que ella desconocía. Eran las doce de la noche, estaba leyendo un libro cuando, la mano de Anna empezó a moverse. Poco a poco Anna fue abriendo los ojos, solo cuando se enderezó y vio a Elsa a su lado se despertó por completo.

Elsa estaba más que feliz, no le importó que estaban en un lugar relativamente público, beso a Anna con desesperación, esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno en vida, tenerla y al mismo tiempo no, era insufrible.

Anna jalo a Elsa a la cama, asiendo que se sentará sobre su regazo, beso y marco su cuello, marcandola como suya, Elsa enterró sus dedos en las hebras de cobre de Anna, con la respiración agitada Elsa susurro el nombre de Anna, ese fue el punto de quiebre de ambas. Elsa despojo de la bata que usaba Anna, dejándola desnuda ante ella, con hambre y sin consideración tomo el pezón derecho de Anna, mientras acariciaba su espalda, Anna empezó a mover sus caderas contra la pelvis de Elsa, está aún por encima de la ropa sentía la humedad y el deseo que corría por sus sexo, con gruñidos y gemidos, ambas llegaron al Edén.

Ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta de la presencia de tres espectadores, sus padres y All Migth, quienes pese al shock inicial, no tenían un punto vista fijo. En realidad ambos padres pese a que no lo veían con buenos ojos, cuando nacieron prometieron protegerlas y apoyarlas pese a todo. Y All Migth, estaba tan avergonzado de su actitud en la pelea, y aparte de lo agradecido que estaba con Anna, que en realidad no le importo la relación de ambas.

Entraron sin previo aviso, para que ambas se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los tres. Pero pese a que esperaban que por lo menos All Migth estuviera asqueado o avergonzado de la relación que tenían, vieron que no era el caso. Ambas solo se taparon, y juntaron sus manos.

\- Joven Anna le agradezco mucho que allá terminado con la liga de villanos.

\- Lo hice por Elsa, no hay nada que agradecer.

\- Serás una gran heroína.

Anna solo agachó la cabeza, y nego con ella.

\- No, ya no seré heroína. - dijo alzando la mirada, para ver hacia el frente.

Dió un golpe al aire, pero nada paso. Todos veían, impresionados.

\- Para traer de vuelta a Elsa, tuve que dar algo a cambio.

Elsa se tapó la boca, y las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

\- Por estar con ella daría lo que fuera.

Fin

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Espero les guste. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
